moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlene Milidynes
----|Row 6 title = Immediate Relatives|Row 6 info = Immediate Relatives: Biological Family Katjaa Itchaca (Mother) Thiago S. Ichtaca (Father) + Possibly other half siblings (Unknown at the moment) Adopted Family Carver Milidynes (Adopted Father) (Relation: Uncle) Rosetta Milidynes (Adopted Mother) Dalton Milidynes (Cousin) Beatrice Penholt (Cousin) Martin Milidynes (Cousin) Nicholas Milidynes (Cousin) † Other Notable Family + Frederick Milidynes (Uncle) Jalaycian Milidynes (Cousin) ----|Row 7 title = Beliefs|Row 7 info = Holy Light; Church of the Holy Light & Secretly Dew' Aleshems (Believer of Rahj) |Row 8 title = Alignment|Row 8 info = Lawful Good|Row 9 title = Signature/Seal|Row 9 info = |image =CM03closeup.png |imagewidth = 320|caption = Charlene in Tanaris.|Row 10 title = Status|Row 10 info = Alive}} Hypnotic Brass Ensemble - "War" Jorge Ben - "Moça" | Mothica - "You Will Forget" Voice: Courtenay Taylor as Wonder Woman, Justice League Heroes (2006) Hand Charlene Milidynes, (Born Chamilla Itchaca, 18 April, 18 L.C) is a sneaky close quarter combatant serving underneath the banners of ''House Branson'' in the Duchy of Kentillie. She is led by Duchess Bronwynn Branson, and currently serves alongside the Duchy's council of nobles as "The Duchess' Hand" despite not being Gilnean nor a member of it's peerage. Before she returned her allegiance to the Alliance, Charlene served ''House Ravenshield'', an ''Argent'' sworn assembly; where she ascended to the position of a quick-witted and creative ''Scout-Captain'' at the mere age of 18. Prior to the beginning of her career as a servicewoman at the age of 16Charlene was of course, under-aged and once this was discovered she was promptly punished accordingly., she studied Engineering from the age of 12 instructed by two Gnomes named Kathleebrick Gearweaver and Digitmi Sparkspitter. She was raised in Stormwind City after she was kidnapped by her Uncle, who hoped the infant would find a better home away from the two conquering, pirating, and sea faring parents. (This is a major work in progress! Currently updating!) Abridged History ]] The Beginning Infancy After the average affair of a fresh assault on another rival vessel, the Black Braided Maiden ship carried with it gold, precious jewels, bountiful treasures both exotic and beautiful from the four corners of the Azerothian map. However, on the lone and anxious orange sunset of April 18 18 L.C the Maiden's cargo would, for the first time, carry within it, it's most prized possession in the form of a lovely and gentle slightly bald brown newborn with short wispy hair. Her face was small, and like many newborns, her visage was wrinkly, puffy and sleepy from being embraced in her mother's womb; but, even with her dark brown eyes closed, the infant smiled at the sound of her mother's heartbeat. The soft silky babe was the daughter of a Stormwindian pirate, Katjaa and her husband, a Kul Tiran noble turned corsair Thiago Suez Ichtaca. Childhood Adolescence Current events Quotes Contacts: * Moon Guard Message wall. * Stratogale90#1423 (Bnet). * Abspls#9353 (Discord). * Milidynes (In-Game/Alliance No special alt letters). * If I'm not online, ask an online guildie on <The Ashen East> to tell me once I'm on! Trivia Notes: Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:Tanaris Human Category:Kul Tiras Human Category:Rogues Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Engineers Category:Milidynes Family